


Don't Cry

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma didn't know how else to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

If Kenma had told him to stop he would have, but when Kuroo asked him, he said no.

“Shh, don’t cry.” Kuroo voice was strained, he felt strange. Kenma was underneath him, with tears spilling out his eyes and a part of Kuroo wanted to comfort him but it was hard because of the shocking pleasure he was receiving from each thrust inward, “It will all be over soon. Now keep counting.”

Kenma thought it was stupid that Kuroo kept telling him to count. He didn’t need to count, he wasn’t in pain and he didn’t want it to be over. Kenma had never felt anything so wonderful -- he never thought he could feel anything pleasing from the touch of another person and that was the reason for his tears. 

“F-fuck, ahhhh--- Kuroo!!” Kenma shouted, he arched his back his breath was hitching.

“Breathe, o-or you’re gonna pass out.” 

Kenma’s body shook with a new buzzing sensation, an electrical pulse branched out from his dick and vibrated throughout his body. He pounded his fist against the bed, and let out a sobbing moan as his heartbeat spiked in rhythm with the electricity coursing through him. For a moment it felt as if his heart and exploded and then rebuilt itself in a way that allowed Kenma to catch his breath again.

As soon as Kuroo noticed that Kenma had ejaculated and was crying even more he pulled out and embraced his boyfriend, “I’m so sorry.”

Kenma tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. Instead he rested his head on Kuroo’s sweaty shoulder.

“I asked if you wanted me to stop -- I should have stopped…”

“No, no...Tetsuro,” Kenma sniffed, he picked up his head and looked his boyfriend in the eyes, “That was really good, I -- I liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first time writing Kuroken!! :D I had a lot of fun writing it!!
> 
> This was another tumblr prompt.
> 
> THANKS FOR STOPPING BY, YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
